


Monster

by Hiss_hiss_bish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, I had intense Hinata Shouyou feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_hiss_bish/pseuds/Hiss_hiss_bish
Summary: "It took both the cats and the seagulls....but that monster was finally taken out"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Monster

Hinata Shouyou was a reckless ball of Sunshine. He would burn everything in his path to get to where he needed to be. He gave light to others in the process, and even looked after those who were burnt, but never once thought what would happen to his flaming self.

He'd fly and fly as high as he could to smash the ball on the other side, he never once cared of what would happen once came back to the ground. He was a crow with wings that spread too far, but he didn't care about the feathers she'd as long as he alighted with intensity to reach the peak.

He would run and jog and jump and never once tire out, because what he had wasn't stamina, it was pure determination fuelled with his desire to prove his short self. He would work until his tiny legs gave out and shine till his small presence took up most of the space. 

He would smile his blinding smile that made the dead wanna live again. He'd pick up others who'd given up on themselves and find the light inside of them. Because how can you not find the light inside yourself when the source of all light is right in front of you, his amber eyes shining as his hair made him look like his face was on fire with the light he radiated.

He would laugh and holler and cheer when you tried. He didn't care if it worked out in the end, because you were brave enough to try it. But when he failed, it was like there had been an eclipse. He'd still try though, he'd try till his light gave out. And then you'd think what could be so cruel in this world that could make Hinata Shouyou stop smiling.

He lived by that smile. He lived for his sport. He lived for volleyball. He would do anything to get to see the view on the other side just One. More. Time. Because it was exhilarating, and everytime he did see it, a new door would open up, and when you thought he couldn't get any brighter, he'd blind you with his happiness. 

Doors can't shut out the Sunshine for too long, it will burn them out eventually, and then out will come the monster, who'll fight and fight and never tire out, he'll destroy his opponents and laugh with his allies. He'll terrify you at the best of times because of the amount of life he has in him. His light will be too bright to bear, but it won't run out.

Because Hinata Shouyou is, indeed, a monster who exists in the form of Light and Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata Shouyou is BABY. IT'S 12 A.M. AND I HAD INTENSE FEELS.


End file.
